The Only Exception
by Uchiha Fans
Summary: "Es que…Es que ya no puedo más…Ya lo único que quiero es llorar y gritar…""Espera,yo…""No…Ya no más,por favor…déjame ir…""¡Tú eras todo lo que tenía...!¡Tú…!¡Tú eras mi única excepción!""Yo te amaba tanto,y tu, lo único que pudiste hacer,fue romperlo..."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hola! Espero les guste esta nueva historia ^3^**

**La escribí hace 10 min n_n**

**Estaba oyendo la canción de Paramore, "The Only Exception". Amo esa canción, así que mi foquito se prendió con esa canción xD y se me ocurrió esto:**

**Es un SasuSaku AU, de la época actual.**

**R: Si todo va bien, se queda en T**

**Palabras: Casi 600, 599 xD**

**Advertencia: Por ahora no**

**olvido algo? me parece que si, pero no me acuerdo, y lo tengo en la punta de mi lengua xD  
**

**X**

**Y bueno, eso es todo, pero antes, recuerda que:**

**Disclaimer: La cancion no es mia(si la escuchas, o ves parte de la letra en algín cap, recuerda que), es de paramore ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero en cambio, la idea si es mia, respeta y no tomes lo que es tuyo**

**Di no al plagio!**

**Nos vemos abajo! ^3^**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**

* * *

The Only Exception

SasuSaku AU

Moderno

Capítulo 1

¿Cómo era que había pasado esto?

No sabe… Por más que lo piensa, no sabe la respuesta…

Es una estúpida, en primera por no saber la respuesta, y en segunda, por haber creído, por haber creído en el.

A pesar de todo, ella aún lo ama. Y parece que siempre lo va a amar con todo su corazón. Parece que no había otra opción, otra salida.

— Dios mio… Permíteme recordar, ¡recordar como carajos nos distanciamos! ¡Como carajos dejó de amarme…! ¡Él…! El dijo que siempre me amaría, que siempre sería su todo… Yo… ¡Soy tan estúpida! ¡No debí creer en él! — decía llorando. Apretaba fuertemente sus labios, hasta casi herirlos.

Afuera llovía muy fuerte, y Sasuke, ni aparecía.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Estaría con su amante?

Seguramente…

De repente, la puerta se abrió bruscamente. La lluvia entraba furiosamente, podía sentir las gotitas frías en su cara. Pero tal parecía que no solo era la lluvia, sino también su "adorado" Sasuke.

Entró como rayo a su casa. Afuera llovía muy fuerte, y lo único que quería era una toalla para secarse, y el delicioso café de su mujer, Sakura.

Cuando entró no vio ninguna luz prendida, lo cual era muy extraño, Sakura siempre prendía como mínimo la chimenea. Pero no, no había nada.

— ¿Sakura? — preguntó suavemente. Pero no recibió respuesta. Prendió la luz de la pequeña sala y pudo contemplar a Sakura con la cabeza gacha. — ¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien? — volvió a preguntar, esta vez con un tinte de preocupación en su voz.

No podía hablar. Carajo, era tan, tan difícil hacerlo sin llorar, sin mostrar su sufrimiento.

Pero al final de cuentas, levantó la cabeza, mostrándole a su esposo su cara llena de lágrimas, algo irritada por lo mismo, pero más que nada, llena de sufrimiento.

— ¿Cómo…?— Comenzó, pero era difícil…— ¿Cómo pudiste? — le dijo con gimoteos y llorando aún más.

Sasuke estaba preocupado. ¿Qué pasaba? No lo entendía, y lo que menos entendía: ¿Qué había hecho él?

Sakura esta vez no se aguantó, y le gritó:

— ¡¿Cómo carajos pudiste? ¡¿Cómo carajos pudiste hacerme esto a mí? — le gritó, para después aventarle las fotos donde salían él, y una mujer de cabellos rubios y cortos. — ¡Yo…! ¡Yo te amaba tanto! ¡Yo confiaba en ti! ¡¿Qué hice?

No podía estar más sorprendido, ¿cómo diablos habían llegado esas fotos a su esposa? Él… él no había querido hacerlo, pero, la tentación de tener a esa mujer voluptuosa era mayor que el amor a su esposa, a su Sakura.

— Yo…— No sabía que decir.

— ¡¿Sabes qué? ¡No digas nada! ¡No me interesa saber nada de lo que tú puedas decirme! ¡Ya vi suficiente! — Tenía que irse de ahí, y pronto. Ya lo único que podía, y quería hacer, era llorar, gritar de la rabia, del enojo que sentía hacia él.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Yo…!

— ¡Tu nada! ¡Yo me voy de aquí! ¡No quiero estar más aquí! ¡Te…! ¡Te odio tanto!

— Espera, yo…

— No… ya no más, por favor… déjame ir, necesito irme.

Abrió mucho los ojos, lo que había provocado…

La joven lo único que atinó fue a salir corriendo de ahí con lo poco que había empacado, ya decidiría su rumbo en el camino.

* * *

**A/N: Una ultima y pequeña, pero no tan pequeña AN. Quiero agradecer mucho a las chicas que se han puesto en en alerta de mi comunidad:**

zerezo-kittzz

**_Si lees esto, quiero recordarte que la invitación a ser parte del staff de mi comunidad sigue abiert, bueno, xD hace tiempo te envie la invitación, solo tendrías que checar en tu cuenta, del lado de comunidad._**

Isabel Uchiha

kLy88

_**Gracias por inscribirse ^^**_

**Por aceptar ser parte del staff:**

sasuke-glamour

**A las chicas que me dejan reviews en las recientes historias, y viejas si bien recuerdo xD**

xKristenx

Yanel

LuXaKyUchiha

setsuna17

belrockangel

Sathaniik Gothiik:

_**Gracias por siempre apoyarme y dejarme reviews ^^**_

Chiharu No Natsumi

Brendarockstar

Cris0408

Ashley Benson

Maferrisda

Ayame

**Gracias por sus reviews ^^**

**Bien, eso es todo, espero que hayan disfrutado este cap.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Byebye :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The Only Exception

SasuSaku AU

Moderno

Capítulo 2

.

.

Dolía tanto.

Dolía tanto ver como la persona que más amaba no luchaba ni un poco por recuperarla.

Se quedó unos segundos viendo lo que hasta esos momentos, fue su casa.

Parecía que en verdad Sasuke no la amaba. No luchaba. Nada.

Pero no necesitaba de él. Ella saldría adelante con o sin él.

Además, ¿quién estaría con alguien que siempre le haría daño? Ella no.

Todo tenía un límite.

Después de darse por vencida, caminó bajo la incesable lluvia hasta llegar a la camioneta. Se subió y arrancó rápido.

Iba por la carretera camino a Roma. Primero haría un recorrido por Europa antes de regresar a Japón, con sus padres. Después de haberse casado con Sasuke, y claro, después de la Luna de Miel, nunca habían vuelto a salir en los años de casados, ya que Sasuke era un hombre muy ocupado.

Un empresario y _socialite _de ascendencia japonesa e italiana. Además no solo él es famoso, _toda_ la familia es famosa. Claro, menos ella…

Pero ya dejando a "El Innombrable" de lado, será mejor que se concentre.

Y en el tiempo que viaje, empezara a pensar que decirle a sus padres, tal vez: _Papá… Mamá… Me divorcio de Sasuke…_ esa era una probable, pero tal vez debería intentar con algo más, en la vida todo puede pasar.

.

.

Seguía de rodillas, con los ojos muy abiertos, apunto de soltar lágrimas. Pero lágrimas de tristeza, de rabia… ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto a ella? Era una verdadera estupidez intentar pensarlo, porque él sabía muy bien la respuesta.

Cuando por fin se calmó, se dio cuenta de algo, ella se había ido.

— ¿Sa… Sakura? ¿Dónde estás? — le preguntó Sasuke a una casa vacía, sabía que aunque lo intentara, no obtendría un _Aquí estoy cariño_ porque ya era muy tarde.

— ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde te encuentro? ¿Cómo te encuentro? — se preguntó a sí mismo. Dejando un poco de lado esto, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, llamar a su mejor amigo.

Se escucha un bostezo del otro lado de la línea. — _**¿Si, que pasa, dattebayo?**_ — le dijo esa voz. Sasuke ya se podía imaginar cómo se encontraba el chico: En bóxers, lleno de lagañas, y medio dormido.

— Dobe…— le dijo de una manera muy pacífica, tanto que sorprendió a su amigo.

— _**Teme… ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Por qué me llamas a… las 2:30 de la mañana? Si te sientes mal de algo, no tenias que hablarme, podías decirle a Sakura-chan…**_— le dijo Naruto todavía medio dormido.

— Cállate, dobe, Sakura no está…

— _**¡Teme! ¡¿Cómo por qué diablos dejaste ir a Sakura-chan a donde sea que fuera a estas horas de la madrugada? ¿Eres idiota?**_

— Si lo soy dobe… Me acosté con otra mujer y Sakura lo descubrió, por eso se fue…— le dijo todavía con voz queda.

Silencio.

Más silencio.

No tardaba en explotar.

— _**¡¿Eres pendejo o te haces? ¡¿Por qué te acostaste con otra? ¡No puedo creer lo que has hecho! ¡¿Dónde está mi hermana, pedazo de idiota?**_ — le gritó a todo pulmón. Además, se le olvidaba que Naruto es el hermano adoptivo de Sakura, y para ser exactos, el mayor. _**— ¡Cuando te vea la cara te voy a romper toda tu…!**_

Sasuke le cortó la llamada. Podría entender perfectamente a Naruto si él tuviera hermana, pero no la tiene. En cambio, tiene un hermano. Tal vez hablarle a Itachi le serviría…

.

.

Debió haber hecho esto desde el principio.

Era una verdadera felicidad, un regocijo increíble el que sentía ahora mismo.

Su plan había funcionado.

La rata de marañas rosas por fin había dejado a Sasuke.

Cuando su jefe se entere de la buena noticia, le dará un buen premio. Además, también le gustó llevarse a la cama a Sasuke. Después de todo, ella también necesita un poco de _consuelo_.

Ahora mismo estaba planteándose llamar a Sasuke, hacerse la víctima y lograr acostarse con él.

Sí, eso es lo que hará.

.

.

— Naruto-Kun, ¿qué pasa? — le pregunta muy asustada una chica de cabellos azules a Naruto.

— ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Déjame contarte todo, dattebayo!... — le dijo Naruto.

Cuando le contó, Hinata estaba muy enojada, ¿cómo le pudo haber hecho eso a Sakura-chan? Ese Sasuke iba a ser linchado por toda la familia a este paso.

— Naruto-kun, tranquilízate, tenemos que pensar en cómo encontrar a Sakura-chan, porque a este paso, ya debió haber tirado su celular por la primera barranca que se encontrara…— le dijo muy preocupada.

— Tienes razón Hinata-chan, a este paso y quien sabe y también ella se lanzó del barranco…— le dijo medio optimista. Lo cual, molestó a Hinata.

— ¡Naruto-kun! ¡No digas tonterías, y mucho menos bromees con ellas!

— Perdón Hina…

Pasan unos minutos en silencio.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — le pregunta Hinata

— Lo que debí haber hecho desde el principio, llamar a mis padres y evitar que Sasuke la encuentre. — Sabía que debió haber abierto su boca con sus padres, no haberse quedado callado con el sufrimiento de su hermana pequeña. Debió protegerla, no entregarla al lobo como si fuera de lo más normal.

— Naruto-kun, no lo hagas, preocuparas a tus padres, tenemos que esperar, tenemos que respetar a Sakura-chan…— le comenzó a decir Hinata, pero se vio interrumpida por Naruto.

— Mira Hinata-chan, no quiero ser rudo ttebayo, pero la única vez que respeté a Sakura le causó mucho daño, la única vez que confié en lo que me decía y desde ahí le seguí confiando y mira como terminó: ella desaparecida, Sasuke desconsolado, y los demás preocupados porque no sabemos dónde se encuentra…

— Ten paciencia, Naruto-kun, imagínate que diría Sakura-chan…

— Me daría un golpe en la cabeza y me diría _"baka"_…

— Naruto-kun… tengamos paciencia… Ella llamará, lo presiento.

Naruto no dijo más, sabía que aunque no quisiera, o no lo deseara, ella diría algo al final de cuentas…

* * *

**A/N: Hola! como están? :) yo bien xD**

**Espero que este cap no se les haya hecho muy corto, y que haya sido de su agrado... xD está corto, lo sé, los intentaré hacer un poco más grandes :)**

**Además, ¿Quién será esa mujer? ¿Sasuke llamará a Itachi? ¿Le golpearán? xD todo esto y demás lo veran en los siguientes caps. Intentaré actualizar protno esta y las otras historias, me urge intentar con Thanks For The Memories, que ya lleva mucho sin actualizar Ò.Ó :)**

**Tambien quiero dar las gracias a las personas que me dejaron review y agregaron la historia a sus favoritos, tambien los de mi drabble "¡Ay!" que espero haya sido de su agrado xD**

_**Miisaki-chan**_

_**Alexiel-Cullen**_

_**shugoitim**_

_**Emiita**_

_**itszel**_

_**ale-uchiha**_

_**karenchus**_

_**fzelda**_

_**Chiharu No Natsumi**_

_**Strikis**_

_**giselita-uchiha**_

_**yoss**_

**Y a ti que te diste tiempo de leer esto :D**

**Me despido. **

**Cuídate.**

**Besos**

**Steph ^3^**

**PD: Chicas, no se si han leido mi otra historia "Of Weird And Beautiful Things", bueno, ya lo digo, creo que no voy a continuar esa historia, según yo habia comenzado bien xD, pero bueno, el punto es que nadie me ha dejado reviews, si hay, pero casi todos son del 1er cap, y creo que hay 1 del siguiente, y solo tengo 3 caps. Se que se lee bien, pero, como voy a saber si gusta, si no me dejan reviews? Ni siquiera se si está bueno, o pesimo T-T segun ustedes claro. Pero esto de dejarla no lo he pensado bien claramente, lo más probable es que sip, pero esto lo vere durante este mes y tal vez, y el que sigue. Perdón y ahora si me despido.**

**Bye  
**


End file.
